Cafteuse !
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Alors que Sam et Dean enquêtent sur une vague de suicides massive et inexpliquée, ils vont apprendre à voir leurs secrets comme un danger potentiel, aussi bien pour les autres que pour eux-même.   Wincest
1. Kyle

**Titre : Cafteuse !**

**Disclamer : Sam et Dean sont la propriété d'Eric Kripke (malheureusement, il ne partage pas T^T). La série _Supernatural_, quand à elle appartient à CW. Les autres personnages de cette histoire sont ma propriété =P (malheureusement pour eux).**

**Résumé : Alors que Sam et Dean enquêtent sur une vague de suicides massive et inexpliquée, ils retrouvent une vieille connaissance. Ils vont alors apprendre à voir leurs secrets comme un danger potentiel, aussi bien pour les autres que pour eux-même.**

**Je sais que j'ai plusieurs fics en cours et que je ferais mieux de les achever avant d'en commencer d'autres, mais mon ordinateur refuse de s'allumer et je n'ai donc plus accès à mes fichiers. Mais pas de panique ! Comme on est en vacances, autant en écrire une nouvelle pour faire passer le temps 8D**

* * *

><p>- ATCHOOOUUM !<p>

_Sam ruina son dernier mouchoir et le jeta sans ménagement. Il fouilla machinalement dans sa poche et grogna en trouvant un paquet vide._

- Deaaaaaaaa… !

_Son nez bouché l'empêchait de prononcer son nom correctement. Aussi, après l'avoir écorché de 50 manières différentes, il avait choisit d'ignorer la lettre qui lui posait problème._

- Quoi ? _demanda Dean, las mais heureux d'être en pleine forme._

- …bouchooooiiiir !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas nous ruiner avec ton rhume à la con !

- S'il te plaît Deaaa… !

- Bon, ça va. J'y vais…

_Dean se leva dans un mouvement d'humeur, prit sa veste, soupira lourdement et sortit de la chambre._

- Berci… _répondit Sam alors que son frère ne l'entendait déjà plus ._

_L'aîné des Winchester marchait dans la neige, les mains dans les poches, le nez et les oreilles emmitouflés dans le col de sa veste en cuir. Les routes n'avaient pas encore été dessalées et peu de voitures passaient à cette heure de la journée. Les passants étaient tous bien au chaud sous leurs bonnets, écharpes et cache-oreilles à tel point que Dean avait l'air d'être en T-shirt à côté d'eux. Mais le chasseur qui grelottait imperceptiblement eût un bref répit en entrant dans l'échoppe au coin de la rue. La boutique n'était pas bien grande et les rayons ne se comptaient qu'au nombre de trois, mais le chauffage, lui, tournait à plein régime. Il défit alors la fermeture éclair de son manteau pensant qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'habituer à la chaleur du magasin._

_Dean fit signe au caissier et commença à chercher des paquets de mouchoirs. Il songea alors que le bon Dieu lui en voulait vraiment lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'en restait qu'un. Ruminant contre le mauvais sort, Dean s'approcha de la caisse._

- Excusez-moi, vous auriez un stock de mouchoirs ? _demanda-t-il._

- Oh si, certainement. Attendez deux petites minutes, je vais vous chercher ça.

_Dean acquiesça et observa le panneau d'affichage derrière la caisse. Puis un mouvement sur sa droite piqua sa curiosité et il leva le regard vers une petite télévision accrochée au mur, allumée sur la chaîne des journaux télévisés. Puis, le caissier revint._

- Voilà ! Cinq boîtes de cent mouchoirs, ça vous va ?

- Parfais, merci. Euh, veuillez m'excuser une dernière fois, mais, pouvez vous allumer le son ? _demanda Dean en pointant l'écran du doigt._

_Le caissier s'exécuta et regarda également la télévision, intrigué par la demande de son client._

_**« Une vague de suicides inexpliqués se propage dans tout l'état du Kansas. Les enquêteurs restent impuissants face à la situation… »**_

- C'est fou quand même. A quelques jours de Noël… _dit le caissier._

- Ouais, c'en est presque surréaliste_, suggéra Dean._

- Bon, et bien bonnes fêtes à vous_, sourit l'homme._

- Au revoir, et encore merci.

_Dean sortit avec ses boites de mouchoirs et de dépêcha de rentrer au motel. Sam était toujours là, assit sans bouger, en faisant des bruits bizarres qui semblaient traduir une forte envie de se gratter le nez._

- Deaaaa… Dieu soit loué ! J'ai crû que j'allais deve'ir fou.

_Mais l'aîné des Winchester resta stoïque en repensant au reportage du magasin._

- Dea' ?

- Hein ?

- Les bouchoirs s'te plaît !

- Ah ! Oui… Attrape !

_Il lui lança deux boîtes et le regarda se jeter dessus comme un cannibale se serait jeté sur un zombie._

- Au fait, j'ai entendu des trucs intéressants tout à l'heure.

- Hum ? _fit Sam qui se mouchait énergiquement._

- Une vague de suicides inexpliqués.

- Où ça ?

- Au Kansas.

_Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux frères. Le message était très bien passé et leurs regards attestaient de leur envie commune de s'y rendre. Cette affaire aurait pu être une vaste plaisanterie, l'occasion était trop belle. Alors, d'un commun accord, Sam et Dean décidèrent de partir dès l'aube._

* * *

><p><em>Une tempête de neige sévissait sur la ville depuis le milieu de la nuit, si bien que l'Impala n'était même plus visible depuis la fenêtre de la chambre. Dean se réveilla en s'étirant bruyamment. Il regarda le plafond d'un regard vide : son esprit flottait dans le vague, l'espace d'un instant plus rien ne lui sembla important. Mais cette sensation lui faussa vite compagnie et il tourna la tête vers Sam qui dormait toujours dans le lit d'à côté. Délicatement, il se redressa et s'assit au bord de son propre lit. Son cadet avait l'air si innocent lorsqu'il dormait, que Dean céda à son désir impulsif de lui caresser la joue. Ses longs doigts frôlèrent son visage et se baladèrent jusqu'à son front pour dégager une mèche qui barrait ses yeux clos. Mais un léger mouvement inconscient de la part de Sam l'interrompit. L'aîné des Winchester continua d'observer son frère quelques minutes avant de partir prendre sa douche. Il se leva donc sans faire de bruit et se faufila derrière la paroi de la douche. Pour une fois, l'eau était bien chaude et Dean profita du sommeil de son frère pour abuser de la fonction « massage » que possédait le pommeau de la douche.<em>

- Dean ?

_La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Sam qui chercha vaguement son frère des yeux._

- Tiens, t'as récupéré ton nez ? _demanda Dean avec sarcasme._

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle. Je suis sûr que dès que j'aurais mis le pied dehors, ça va recommencer… vu la tonne de neige qu'il y a dehors. La voiture est même plus visible.

- Et merde, il va falloir la déneiger ! Tu veux pas m'aider ?

- Nan ! C'est **ta chérie** et j'évite d'entrer en contact avec la neige aujourd'hui.

- Cruel petit frère.

- Grand frère fétichiste !

- Bitch !

- Jerk !

_Les deux frères se regardèrent et rirent ensemble. Néanmoins, Dean était toujours nu sous la douche et les joues de Sam s'empourprèrent à la vue de son corps mouillé. Il se sentit coupable de réagir de cette façon. L'aîné des Winchester nota le visage déconfit de son frère et percuta au quart de tour en se cachant derrière le pare-douche opaque._

- Bon, puisque tu veux pas m'aider, t'as qu'à aller à la réception commander le petit déj'.

- Grand frère goinfre.

- Petit frère flemmard !

- Jerk.

- Bitch.

_Une fois de plus, les deux frères sourirent d'amusement : cette journée promettait d'être fort divertissante._

* * *

><p><em>Sam pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur en avalant son café légèrement trop chaud. De temps en temps il jetait un regard amusé par la fenêtre et observait son frère trimer comme un damné pour retirer les deux mètres de neiges qui recouvraient son « bébé ». Bientôt, Dean franchit le pas de la porte de la chambre déguisé en bonhomme de neige.<em>

- Fini_, soupira-t-il, exténué._

- Tiens, voilà ton p'tit déj'.

_Dean s'assit mollement en face de son frère et avala son café d'un trait._

- Bon, il serait temps d'y aller_, suggéra Sam._

- Ouais.

_Les Winchester rassemblèrent donc leurs dernières affaires et sortirent du motel après avoir payé. Dean lança le moteur de l'Impala qui grogna de mécontentement._

- Du premier coup !_ sourit Dean, fier de son bolide._

- Ouah, Dean ! Ta voiture est multifonction !

- Comment ça ?

- Sauna l'été et glaçon l'hiver !

- Pff, très drôle.

- Je trouve aussi_, ricana Sam._

_Dean sourit d'amusement et démarra sa voiture. Ils se trouvaient à quelques heures de leur passé et déjà les deux frères commencèrent à ressasser quelques souvenirs. Sam songea que malgré son attachement à la vieille maison de son enfance, il n'avait comme souvenirs concrets que ce que son frère et son père avaient bien voulu lui raconter. Il en était de même pour Dean, qui malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait, ne parvenait à se souvenir que de ce funeste jour qui lui fit perdre sa mère et son innocence. Il songea néanmoins que bien qu'il y avait laissé à jamais la vie normale qu'il aurait pu avoir, il y avait trouvé une relation d'exclusivité avec Sam, que peu de personnes avaient avec leurs frères et sœurs. Il avait tissé avec Sam un lien si fort, qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à vivre sans lui lorsque il était partit étudier à Stanford, et à la première occasion, était venu l'arracher à cette vie qu'il menait sans lui. Sam n'avait jamais comprit les véritables raisons qui avaient poussé Dean à venir le chercher chez lui ce soir là, et c'était bien mieux ainsi._

- J'peux te poser une question ? _demanda Sam._

_Dean sortit de ses songes et regarda son frère._

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que, si on avait été une famille normale et sans histoire, toi et moi on aurait été aussi proche qu'aujourd'hui ?

_Dean frissonna. L'espace d'un instant, il eût l'impression que Sam avait lu dans ses pensées._

- Honnêtement, je pense pas… On aurait été deux frères, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, complices peut-être, mais pas aussi soudés qu'aujourd'hui.

_Et de cette manière, Dean n'aurait très certainement pas éprouvé ce genre de sentiments disgracieux vis-à-vis de son frère._

_Sam sembla se contenter de cette réponse et refixa son attention sur l'horizon. Il y avait de la neige à perte de vue et tout était blanc, comme purifié par les flocons._

_Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la frontière du Kansas. Dean décida de s'arrêter un moment à une station service afin de faire le plein et de soulager sa vessie. Sam passa à la petite échoppe du coin pour se ravitailler en mouchoir ainsi qu'en eau et retourna dans la voiture, attendant que Dean revienne. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se montrer et couru vers l'Impala, presque effrayé. Sans attendre, il monta dans le véhicule et démarra au quart de tour. Sam l'observa, plein d'incompréhension et soutint son regard à la recherche d'une explication quelconque._

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore ?

- Quoi ? Mais moi j'ai rien fais ! C'est l'autre malade qu'a lâché son chien après moi !

- Qui ?

- Le grand-père ! Tu l'as pas vu ? Un grand malade qui collectionne les chiens à trois têtes !

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a lâché son chien sur toi ?

- …

- Deaaan…

- Quoi ? Je pouvais plus me retenir !

- Sérieusement ? T'es vraiment un cas désespéré ! On a pas idée de se soulager sur la pelouse de quelqu'un !

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

- Crétin.

- Bitch.

- Jerk.

_Le voyage dura encore une heure et les frères Winchester arrivèrent enfin dans la ville la plus touchée par les suicides : Overland Park. A peine eurent-ils le temps de descendre à l'hôtel qu'ils croisèrent un escadron d'agents de police déployé dans la rue. Ils semblaient tous converger vers un bâtiment à l'angle du carrefour, dans la panique totale. Les passants présents les regardaient avec dédain, comme s'ils étaient synonymes de désastre. Intrigués, Sam et Dean reportèrent leur projet de réservation à l'hôtel et remontèrent dans la voiture afin de suivre ces agents jusqu'au carrefour._

_Eux qui avaient vu un tas de choses incroyables, combattu les créatures les plus effroyables que leur imagination pouvait concevoir, furent extrêmement surprit en voyant ce qu'il se tramait dans ce bâtiment. Depuis le 6e étage, debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un jeune homme tentait de mettre fin à ses jours. Au sol, les gyrophares et les sirènes battaient leurs pleins et le shérif hurlait au mégaphone. Le dialogue semblait bien compliqué à installer et le jeune homme criait sans cesse la même chose._

- Ils n'auraient pas dû savoir ! Personne ne savait ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?

- Kyle calme-toi ! Tout ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en finir !

- Non ! Personne ne devait savoir ! _répondait-il, en pleur. _

_Sam et Dean observèrent la scène depuis l'intérieur de l'Impala mais entendaient parfaitement les plaintes du jeune Kyle._

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à bout comme ça ?

- Ouais… Même nous on s'y résous pas. Et pourtant on a de quoi !_ expliqua Dean._

_Sam regarda Dean d'un œil inquiet mais passa outre ce commentaire. Il saisit alors son sac et fouilla énergiquement à l'intérieur. Il en sortit son costume noir et retira ses chaussures sous les yeux incrédules de Dean. Il commença alors à retirer son pantalon mais Dean reconnecta ses neurones juste à temps et l'interrompit._

- Ohla, ohla, ohla ! Qu'est ce que tu nous fais, là ?

- Euh… Je me change ?

- Hein ?

- Hey Dean ! On va pas le laisser sauter !

- Mais… C'est pas notre rayon les suicides, _répondit Dean, perplexe._

- T'as besoin d'un diplôme pour aider les mamies à traverser ?

- Non…

- Et ben là c'est pareil. Pas besoin de diplôme pour sauver quelqu'un.

- …faut dire aussi que j'ai jamais aidé les petites vieilles à traverser… _continua Dean, sur sa lancée._

- Y'a un début à tout !

_Donc, fort de son argumentation, Sam continua son entreprise et retira son pantalon puis son t-shirt. Dean l'observa du coin de l'œil, fortement gêné par la situation. Cherchant alors un moyen de se détourner du corps de Sam, il saisit son sac et fit de même que son frère. Enfin, ils furent changés tout les deux, non sans conserver sur leurs joues les rougeurs de leur honte mutuelle que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir aperçu. Ils descendirent de la Chevrolet comme un seul homme et dégainèrent leurs cartes professionnelles sous le nez du shérif._

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hush Pennington, psychologue du F.B.I, et voici mon collègue, Lloyd Rawl_, dit Sam._

_Le shérif regarda Dean alias Lloyd Rawl et saisit sa plaque._

- Anglais ? _sourit-il._

- Mère américaine_, répondit Dean, qui ne voyait pas la moindre utilité dans sa question._

_Lisant un léger agacement dans l'expression de son frère, Sam détourna le shérif de sa conversation._

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? _demanda-t-il en pointant Kyle du doigt._

- Kyle Doyle, 19 ans.

- Sait-on ce qui l'a poussé à une telle décision ?

- Kyle vit avec son père Jack depuis la mort de sa mère il y a cinq ans. Jack est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un tendre et il boit beaucoup depuis que Saly nous a quitté. Depuis quelque temps Kyle débarque au lycée avec de bleus terribles et des rumeurs ont commencées à circuler au sujet de la relation qu'il entretient avec son père. Certains disent qu'il se fait battre, d'autre disent que Jack le viole et le plus tordu vont jusqu'à dire qu'ils jouent à des jeux sado-masochistes…

_Sam et Dean firent la grimace en entendant ce récit. Le shérif continua cependant, amusé de voir des fédéraux rechigner à écouter son histoire._

- Mais rien ne touchait la vérité en fait… Il est vrai que Jack est violent quand il boit, mais ces bleus, Kyle se les infligeait tout seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Au départ j'ai pensé qu'il voulait faire enfermer son père, mais c'était bien pire en fait. Il s'infligeait ce traitement dans le but de se punir de la mort de sa mère. Il dit l'avoir lui-même tué il y a cinq ans. Il l'a noyé dans son bain après qu'elle a essayé de le toucher.

- Quelle famille ! _laissa échapper Dean._

- La seule chose qui me tracasse, c'est que l'enquête nous avait révélé que la mort de Saly était accidentelle. L'affaire était bouclée depuis cinq ans et Kyle n'en a jamais parlé à personne, alors comment cette information s'est-elle répandue comme ça ? Et pourquoi cinq ans après cette tragique affaire ? J'avoue que je n'y comprends pas grand-chose.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Shérif. Les affaires bizarres, c'est notre métier_, répliqua Sam._

- Je n'en doute pas messieurs.

- Je peux vous emprunter ça quelques instants ?_ demanda Sam en pointant le mégaphone._

_Le shérif lui tendit et le regarda faire. Soufflant un bon coup, Sam alias Hush Pennington s'approcha du bâtiment, fit un signe à Dean et leva le regard vers Kyle, toujours au bord de la fenêtre._

- « Kyle »

_La voix de Sam, transformée par le mégaphone, semblait inhumaine et étonnement insensible. En entendant son nom, Kyle ferma les yeux de dégoût._

- « Kyle, je suis l'agent fédéral Hush Pennington. Je viens de discuter avec le shérif, je sais ce que tu as fais. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce que tu as fais était la meilleure chose à faire, parce que je pense qu'il y a toujours une solution différente, mais je sais par expérience qu'on ne peut pas toujours faire les choix qu'on veut. »

- Je l'ai tué ! Je suis un meurtrier.

_Sam refit signe à Dean. Celui-ci profita du fait que l'attention de Kyle soit portée ailleurs et se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment, armé du magnum réglementaire du F.B.I._

- « Je sais Kyle, je sais que tu l'as tué. Mais tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Sais-tu précisément quel type de personne on désigne avec le terme « meurtrier » ? »

- Les gens qui ont déjà tué…

- « Non Kyle. Les meurtriers sont les personnes qui tuent par plaisir. Celles qui le font alors qu'ils pourraient l'éviter ou pour l'argent. J'ai déjà tué des suspects dangereux, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Mais ils étaient dangereux… _répondit Kyle plus calmement que les fois précédentes._

- « Ils étaient dangereux parce qu'ils avaient commis des crimes. Kyle, ta mère avait-elle commit un crime ? »

- O-Oui…

- « Alors l'avoir tué alors qu'elle te menaçait fait-il de toi un meurtrier ? »

- N-Non.

- « C'est bien Kyle. Tu commences à comprendre. »

_Dean apparu enfin derrière Kyle, à quelques mètres de la fenêtre. Sam en profita pour tenter de faire renoncer Kyle._

- « Kyle, en apprenant ce qu'a fait ta mère, personne ne t'en voudra de l'avoir tué. Tu feras quelques années de prison parce que c'est la loi, mais personne ne te jugera. Tu as ma parole. Maintenant descends lentement de la fenêtre s'il te plait… »

- J-Je ne peux pas !

- « Kyle ! »

- Non !

_Mais alors que son pied gauche quittait la surface de la fenêtre pour s'avancer vers le vide de six étage qui s'étendait devant lui, Dean surgit à la lumière du jour et saisit Kyle en passant son bras droit autour des ses hanches et sa main gauche sur son cou, de façon à l'empêcher de gigoter et à maintenir la mâchoire fermée pour éviter toute tentative désespérée de se couper la langue avec ses dents. Cependant Kyle se débattait et hurlait tant qu'il le pouvait avec sa bouche maintenue fermée. Les autres agents, voyant que Kyle était maitrisé, se précipitèrent à la suite de Sam qui courrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour rejoindre son frère._

_Kyle secouait les jambes de toutes ses forces, si bien que Dean avait du mal à garder son emprise sur lui. Sam s'approcha en esquivant les coups aléatoires que portait le jeune homme, et parvint enfin à la hauteur de son aîné._

- Choppe ses jambes !_ ordonna Dean à son « collègue »._

_Sam s'exécuta et maintint les jambes de Kyle serrées l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Les brancardiers apparurent alors dans la cage d'escalier et se pressèrent de déplier la civière. Ils leur fallu cinq agents pour parvenir à attacher Kyle et un de plus pour continuer à lui fermer la bouche. Dean regarda cet effroyable spectacle et se tourna vers Sam._

- Tu crois que c'est un cas de plus ?

- Un cas évité…

- Dans son état, on va pas récupérer grand-chose.

- En attendant on peut toujours enquêter sur les autres…

- Hey ! On va à l'hôtel d'abord !

- Okay, okay, on se calme.

* * *

><p>- Votre chambre est au troisième étage, numéro 306. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin.<p>

- Merci mademoiselle,_ sourit Dean à la jeune femme qui tenait la réception de l'hôtel._

- Bon séjour messieurs.

_Sam soupira lourdement en voyant Dean papillonner autour de la demoiselle et prit la clé sans grande délicatesse._

- Dean… C'est pas vraiment le moment, là.

- J'arrive.

_Dean fit un dernier clin d'œil à la réceptionniste et rejoignit Sam dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier lui balança son sac et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage._

_Leur chambre était plutôt spacieuse, bien éclairée et pas trop chargée en décoration de mauvais goût. Dean s'affala sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et soupira bruyamment. Sam quand à lui s'assit à table et sortit son ordinateur ainsi qu'un dossier plutôt conséquent. Dean fit la moue en voyant que son frère ne s'arrêtait jamais._

- Le shérif m'a donné la copie du dossier avant qu'on parte. Il y a la description de tout les cas de suicide depuis trois jours.

- Sam débranche un peu ! On vient de faire plusieurs heures de routes, on a empêché un suicide et on a même pas eu le temps de se reposer ni de manger.

- Dean, au rythme auquel vont ces suicides, il risque d'y en avoir un autre dans pas longtemps.

- Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_Sam parcouru le dossier en diagonale et nota quelques détails qui le chiffonnèrent._

- Toutes les victimes se concentrent dans une tranche d'âge inférieure à 30 ans. La plus jeune victime s'appelle Maria Stern, 8 ans. On l'accusait d'avoir volé de l'argent à sa voisine. Elle se serait suicidée pour ne pas être punie par sa mère. Il semblerait que c'était sa plus grande peur.

- Bah ça…

- Pareil pour les autres suicidés. A chaque fois, ils ont déclaré mettre fin à leur jour par peur du regard des autres. Ils voulaient tous éviter d'être jugé.

- D'accord, mais comment leur secrets ont-ils été découvert ?

- J'en sais rien. Kyle avait dit la même chose tout à l'heure : « Personne ne devait savoir ». Comme si ça ne venait pas de lui.

- On verra ça demain. Pour le moment, j'ai faim.

- Ventre.

- Cerveau.

- Jerk.

- Bitch.


	2. Missouri

**Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu =3**

**Et petit détail que j'avais oublié de préciser : Cette fic a été écrite su****r la chanson _Heart Never Lies_ de McFly.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> - Centre hospitalisé d'Overland Park -<strong>_

_Sam présenta sa plaque à l'accueil de l'hôpital pendant que Dean garait sa Chevrolet sur le parking._

- Bonjour. Agents Pennington et Rawl, _dit-il alors que son frère le rejoignait à peine. _Nous cherchons la chambre de Kyle Doyle, il a été accueillit hier par vos services après une tentative de suicide.

- Bien sûr. Sa chambre est au deuxième étage, numéro 202. C'est la deuxième sur la droite.

- Merci.

_Les frères Winchester montèrent donc au deuxième étage et frappèrent à la porte 202. Mais un bruit sourd retentit soudain et il ne leur fallu pas plus d'une demi seconde pour enfoncer la porte. Une créature similaire aux faucheuses flottait au dessus du corps inerte de Kyle et semblait absorber son énergie vitale. Sam regarda son frère, perplexe._

- Sam, si c'est une mort naturelle on a pas le droit d'interférer…

- Dean ! Tu l'as vu comme moi ! Il fait partit de ces suicides inexpliqués ! Pour moi ça n'a rien de naturel ! Et depuis quand peut-on voir les faucheuses ?

- J'en ai déjà vu moi…

- Tu avais quitté ton corps, Dean.

_Dean regarda Kyle puis la faucheuse. Il soupira finalement et sortit son revolver._

- ça n'aura pas grand effet sur elle.

- On a que ça, alors autant faire avec, _expliqua Sam._

_Ils tirèrent plusieurs fois sur la créature qui à leur grande surprise, se mit à hurler de douleur et à saigner. Dans la panique, la faucheuse se précipita vers la fenêtre et sauta depuis le deuxième étage. Sam couru jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'observa s'enfuir par le parking extérieur pour rejoindre la route principale de la ville. Les traces de sang qu'avait laissé la créature recouvraient les draps de Kyle et le rebord de la fenêtre. Sam regarda son frère, le regard complètement vide._

- Alors là si tu me dis que c'est pas bizarre, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

- Ouais.

- Depuis quand les faucheuses saignent et s'enfuient à pied après avoir été touchées par des balles tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ?

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose pour nous. On sait au moins que cette chose craint les balles.

_Mais ils durent mettre fin à leur conversation lorsque le personnel de niveau accouru dans la chambre, alerté par le bruit des coups de feu. Affolées, les infirmières aperçurent les revolvers dans les mains des deux frères et virent le sang sur le lit de Kyle. Quelques unes tombèrent dans les pommes, croyant à un meurtre et d'autre crièrent au secours. Afin de les rassurer, Sam et Dean sortirent leurs plaques du F.B.I et se présentèrent une nouvelle fois._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes les agents Pennington et Rawl, nous sommes du F.B.I. Vérifiez si Kyle n'est pas blessé s'il vous plaît, nous allons poursuivre le suspect.

_Une des infirmière s'exécuta, tout de même effrayée par ces deux hommes imposants et effrayants. Sam et Dean n'attendirent pas que quelqu'un les interpelle et partirent à la poursuite de la créature. Ils sortirent sur le parking et suivirent à pied les traces de sang évidentes qu'avait laissé cette chose. Elles les conduisirent jusqu'à une petite maison retirée en bordure de la ville. Etrangement, cette bicoque leur sembla bien familière mais les frères Winchester ne parvinrent pas à y mettre un visage. Ils s'avancèrent, prudent, revolvers pointés vers la porte. Mais ils sursautèrent à l'unisson lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule avec une vitesse inquiétante._

- Tiens donc, Sam et Dean Winchester ! Quel miracle vous amène chez moi ?

_Les deux interpelés restèrent sans voix l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils baissèrent leurs armes et regardèrent leur interlocuteur, incrédules._

- Et bien alors ! Dites quelque chose !

- M-Missouri ? _articula Sam._

- C'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne ?

_Sam regarda Dean, inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les évènements._

- Missouri, que faites-vous ici ?

- Et bien je vis ici, quand même. Mais entrez, on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.

_Les Winchester rangèrent leurs magnums et suivirent la voyante non sans se jeter un regard perdu. La quinquagénaire afro-américaine les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé face à elle. Les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de songer à leur première rencontre avec la voyante qui s'était fait dans le but de retrouver leur père. La quinquagénaire s'installa dans le fauteuil et leur sourit._

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Et bien... Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était une créature non identifiée qui saignait énormément, mais je commence à croire qu'il s'agit d'autre chose, _expliqua Sam._

- Mais il n'y a rien eu de paranormal dans le coin pourtant. Je m'étonne de vous voir revenir au Kansas...

- Nous enquêtons sur les suicides inexpliqués qui ont lieu dans la région.

- Les suicides ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Un très grand nombre de suicides ont eu lieu dans le coin. Des gens qui avaient apparemment des secrets à garder à tout prix.

- Nous avons tous des secrets à garder.

- Les leurs étaient vraiment secrets. Personne à part eux-mêmes n'en avait connaissance, _expliqua Dean en posant les yeux sur son frère._

- Oh je vois, des secrets comme le tien Dean.

- Quoi ?

- L'amour que tu éprouves pour Sam est le genre de secret dont personne ne doit avoir la connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Bien sûr que j'aime Sam, c'est mon frère.

- Ne fais pas semblant Dean. Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas d'amour fraternel, _ajouta Missouri._

_Sam écoutait la conversation avec attention et regarda son frère, cherchant dans ses yeux ce qu'il devait croire. Mais Dean, désorienté, saisit l'épaule de son frère et se leva brusquement._

- Sam, regarde son cou !

_Par cette action, l'aîné des Winchester espérait détourner son cadet de la conversation indiscrète de la voyante. Le cou de l'afro-américaine pelait fortement et sa peau se craquelait, laissant apparaitre un épiderme clair. Sam se leva à son tour et dégaina son arme._

- Ce n'est pas Missouri !

_Le cadet commença à tirer sur la créature mais Dean l'entraîna dehors en le tirant par le bras. "Missouri" les poursuivit jusqu'à la limite de la propriété et hurla de rage en les voyant s'enfuir. Les deux frères n'attendirent pas que quelqu'un les remarque pour s'éclipser en douce avec l'Impala._

- Merde, c'était quoi ça ? _s'indigna Dean._

- Je dirais un polymorphe, mais quel rapport avec les suicides ?

- Aucune idée. En tout cas, il a gravement pété son câble.

- Je vais appeler Bobby, savoir ce qu'il sait sur ce truc.

_Malgré leur tentative mutuelle de détourner le sujet, les deux frères ne pensaient qu'à la déclaration de la créature quelques minutes plus tôt. Dean se demandait si Sam avait prit ses dires au sérieux et Sam se demandait s'il devait y croire ou pas. Leurs regards ne se croisaient plus et Sam combla le silence insupportable qui régnait en décrochant son portable._

- Salut Bobby c'est Sam.

**- Ah, Sam ! Alors ces suicides ?**

- J'ai un truc à te demander. Pourquoi un polymorphe provoquerait-il des suicides en dévoilant les secrets les mieux gardés de ses victimes ?

**- Un polymorphe, t'es sûr.**

- Pas tellement, mais il a prit différentes apparences. Une faucheuse, une vieille amie de Papa et il craint les balles.

**- Je sais pas si c'est normal, mais une chose est sûre, ce truc n'est pas un polymorphe.**

- Il a l'air de savoir pas mal de trucs sur les secrets des gens.

**- Je vais vérifier ce que j'ai, je te rappel tout à l'heure.**

- Okay.

_La voiture était arrêtée depuis quelques minutes sur le parking de l'hôtel mais Dean avait attendu que son frère ai fini sa conversation avant de sortir._

- Alors ?

- Il cherche ce que ça peut être.

_Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Mais lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à la réception, la jeune femme qui les avait si bien accueillit la veille se montra hostile._

- Rebonjour mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? _demanda Dean._

- Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus messieurs.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez mentit au shérif et avez fait l'usage de fautes cartes d'identité pour réserver votre chambre dans cet hôtel.

_Sam et Dean se regardèrent, atterrés._

- Euh, excusez-moi, mais... de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? _tenta Dean._

- C'est bon, ne faites pas semblant, je sais qui vous êtes. Sam et Dean Winchester. Vous êtes frères, et vous... vous êtes amoureux de lui, _dit-elle à Dean avec dégoût._

_Les pupilles de l'aîné se resserrèrent en entendant ces mots si durs. Puis soudain, un homme descendit les escaliers et apparu derrière eux avec deux sacs._

- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous avez menti en vous faisant passer pour des fédéraux, mais je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Mike a rassemblé vos affaires. Payez-moi et allez-vous-en.

_Dean s'apprêta à s'énerver, mais Sam l'interrompit et paya la chambre qu'ils avaient occupé._

- Laisse tomber Dean, on s'en va. On dormira dans la voiture.

_Dean, plus qu'énervé, récupéra son sac des mains de Mike plutôt violement et sortit de l'hôtel. Sam le rejoignit sans bruit._

- J'vais lui faire bouffer ses cheveux à cet enfoiré de putain de polymorphe de merde ! Tu m'entends sale fils de pute ? Tu vas crever

- Dean ! Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de te faire monter la pression comme ça !

- Sam ! Il a déballé nos vies comme ça, et on ne sait même pas ce que c'est que ce truc !

_Mais comme pour répondre à Dean, le téléphone de Sam sonna._

- Ouais, Bobby ?

**- Sam, j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait vous intéresser.**

- Je t'écoute.

**- Une vieille légende qui parle de créatures qu'on appelle les Sang-Mêlés. On les avait pas revu depuis le Moyen-âge. Ils sont issus d'une union entre deux espèces différentes. La plupart du temps ils ne survivent pas, mais quelques uns ont outrepassé cette observation. Si la chose à laquelle vous vous mesurez devine les secrets les mieux gardés et change de visage à volonté, on peut penser qu'il est la progéniture d'un polymorphe et de cette chère déesse de la vérité.**

- L'accro des chats ?

_Pendant qu'il discutait, Dean s'était enfermé dans la voiture et avait poussé la radio à fond._

**- Elle même. Et si c'est bien le cas, non seulement il ne peut pas s'empêcher de te sortir les quatre vérités à chaque fois qu'il les voit, mais en plus vous allez avoir du mal à le tuer. Les défauts du polymorphe sont corrigés par les qualités de la déesse et vis-versa**.

- Comme sa mère, il se nourrit des mensonges. Et garder un secret c'est un peu comme ne pas être honnête. Je pense avoir une idée pour s'en débarrasser. Merci Bobby.

**- Oh Sam, une dernière chose.**

- Oui ?

**- Ne le provoque surtout pas. Ces trucs-là sont pires que leur deux parents réunis.**

- Ne t'en fais pas Bobby, je m'occupe de tout.

**- Bonne chance.**

_Bobby raccrocha. Sam ferma son portable et soupira lourdement, seul au milieu du parking. Il regarda la voiture avec appréhension et s'approcha le plus naturellement possible de la portière. Dean était toujours contrarié et regardait l'hôtel dans le rétroviseur avec une forte rage dans les yeux. A peine Sam eût-il le temps de monter dans l'habitacle et de fermer la portière que son aîné démarra en trombe._

- Oh Dean ! Ralentit !

_Il quitta la ville à toute vitesse et roula pendant un peu plus d'une heure afin de trouver un endroit calme et pas trop fréquenté. Il se gara finalement sur le parking désert d'une superette et coupa le contact._

- C'est bon, t'es calmé, on peut discuter ? _demanda Sam._

- Qu'est-ce que Bobby a apprit sur ce fils de pute ?

- Apparemment ce serait un Sang-Mêlé, le fruit d'une union entre la déesse de la vérité et un polymorphe. Il ne supporte pas les mensonges et prend l'apparence qui lui plaît.

- Putain, comment il fait pour se regarder dans un miroir ? Cet enfoiré est un mensonge à lui seul !

- Il y a un truc qui m'inquiète, c'est où se trouve la véritable Missouri ? Si c'est le polymorphe psychotique qui nous a ouvert, ça veut dire que la vraie est en danger.

- Elle doit être dans la maison. On a une idée sur la manière de buter ce connard ?

_Sam trouva que son frère faisait un peu trop le forcing sur les insultes, mais laissa faire. Il avait très certainement besoin d'extérioriser toute cette rage qu'il emmagasinait depuis que l'indiscret Sang-Mêlé avait craché le morceau. "Tu aimes ton frère, Dean". C'était en gros ce qu'avait dit la créature. "Ils disent toujours la vérité". C'était à peu près ce qu'avait dit Bobby. Sam se sentit honteux d'oser en conclure l'existence d'un amour très particulier que Dean lui portait. Désorienté, il observait son frère du coin de l'œil, brûlant d'envie de lui parler mais également effrayé à l'idée de faire fausse route._

- J'ai une petite idée.

* * *

><p><em>Dean se réveilla au petit matin, affalé sur la banquette arrière. Sam dormait toujours, les jambes étendues sur le tableau de bord. Quelques voitures s'étaient garées sur le parking et la petite échoppe venait de rouvrir ses portes. En observant les gens aller et venir à l'extérieur, Dean resongea à leur mésaventure à l'hôtel et il se redressa vivement. Mais sentant la colère resurgir, il souffla un grand coup et regarda son frère. Il n'avait pas l'air de prêter grande attention aux propos du polymorphe et Dean hésitait entre joie et profonde tristesse : leur relation fraternelle était sauvée, mais le rêve chimérique d'un amour partagé s'envolait en éclats. Tentant de se résoudre à abandonner son amour non réciproque pour son frère, il caressa légèrement les cheveux châtains de son cadet et lui murmura ces paroles à l'oreille :<em>

- Oublie tout Sammy. Oublie cet amour. Je n'ai besoin que d'un frère.

_Mais il y avait quelque chose que Dean ignorait, c'était que cette caresse dans ses cheveux et ce doux murmure au creux de son cou firent frissonner Sam. En effet le cadet qui semblait dormir paisiblement était bel et bien réveillé, mais Dean s'y était trompé en voyant ses yeux clos. Sam dû donc attendre que son frère décide de sortir se dégourdir les jambes, pour ouvrir les yeux. Et cette fois, il fit confiance à ses déductions : Dean était tombé amoureux, ce qui en soit était un miracle puisque rares furent les fois où ça lui était arrivé. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'il soit tombé pour lui, Sam, l'insupportable petit-frère, celui qui aux yeux de Dean aurait dû être la personne la plus inapte à inspirer l'amour. Mais les règles conventionnelles établies par la société ne convenaient pas toujours à tout le monde, et surtout pas à eux. Prenant petit à petit conscience des sentiments qu'il inspirait à son frère, Sam se sentit rougir et tenta difficilement de se calmer. Il sortit alors de la Chevrolet et s'avança vers son frère pour lui parler, mais se ravisa en le voyant maudire le monde entier en silence, et songea que le moment était mal choisit pour entamer une thérapie de couple._

- Ah, Sammy, t'es réveillé.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Tout va bien...

_Sam fit la grimace. Dean était dans tous ses états et faisait les cent pas depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'allait pas "bien". Mais Il fit comme si de rien était, son frère avait certainement besoin de garder ça pour lui._

- Allons déjeuner,_ dit-il. _On s'occupera du Sang-Mêlé après.

- Ouais...

_Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et retournèrent en ville. Il était tôt et peu de restaurants étaient ouverts, ils trouvèrent néanmoins un petit bar à l'angle du carrefour, en face du bâtiment depuis lequel Kyle avait voulu sauter. Les frères Winchester s'assirent face à face et commandèrent deux cafés. Mais ce simple déjeuné tourna vite au vinaigre lorsque le barman et le serveur se mirent à observer les deux frères ave dédain. Les autres clients commencèrent alors à faire de même et des petits commentaires méprisants fusèrent dans la salle. Sam et Dean se regardèrent, exaspéré. Certains clients se levèrent et s'éloignèrent en chuchotant de façon très indiscrète. "Regarde, c'est lui... Il paraît qu'il est amoureux de son frère." ; "Ce sont des menteurs, ils ne sont pas agents du F.B.I" ; "Ah ! C'est dégueulasse, comment on peut désirer son petit frère comme ça ? Quel monstre !" C'était ce que Dean, dans sa colère, parvenait à entendre._

- Arrêtez... ça suffit... taisez-vous tous...

- Dean, ne les écoute pas.

- Stop ! Taisez-vous !

_Dean balança les tasses à café par terre et monta sur la table._

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais ? Pourquoi vous me harcelez comme ça ?

- Dean !

- Laissez-moi ! Taisez-vous tous !

_Il descendit et sortit du restaurant en bousculant quelques personnes. Sam paya les cafés et s'apprêta à sortir également lorsque le responsable de l'établissement l'interpela._

- Vous devez me payer les tasses cassées !

- Et vous vous devez me rendre la bonne humeur de mon frère ! _répondit-il en sortant._

_Sam couru entre les voitures pour rejoindre son frère qui avait traversé la route. En le rattrapant, il se rendit compte que les moqueries continuaient dans la rue : les passants regardaient Dean d'une manière dégoûtée et faisaient en sorte de ne pas s'approcher de cet homme coupable d'inceste. Le cadet des Winchester songea alors que si tout cela était du fait du Sang-Mêlé et que toute ses victimes avaient subit la même chose, alors Dean serait bientôt proie aux envies suicidaires. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang et le força à réagir. Manquant de se faire écraser à trois reprises, il se précipita à la suite de son frère et fini enfin par l'atteindre._

- Dean, où tu vas ?

- J'vais péter la gueule de ce fils de pute !

- Hey, attends-moi.

_Regardant les passants avec défi, Sam saisit la main de son frère et marcha à côté de lui avec un merveilleux sourire. Dean regarda son frère, interdit, et esquissa un léger sourire satisfait qui se transforma vite en sourire narquois à l'attention des passants plus qu'atterrés de voir un tel spectacle._

- Tu as une idée sur la manière de le supprimer ?_ demanda Dean, quelque peu intimidé par cette main qu'il tenait avidement._

- J'en ai une mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Si j'ai raison, il faut pas que je t'explique sinon ça pourrait tout faire rater_, répondit Sam en croisant délicatement ses doigts avec ceux de son frère._

_Dean crû se sentir rougir et ferma les yeux quelque secondes, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Même si Sam ne l'aimait pas, ce simple soutient le rassurait sur les sentiments fraternels qu'il nourrissait toujours à son égard et Dean en conclu que son cadet ne lui tenait pas rigueur des pensées impies qu'il avait envers lui. Bientôt, les deux frères parvinrent, main dans la main, jusqu'à la maison de Missouri. De l'extérieur, et comme à chaque fois, rien ne laissait présager qu'une créature abominable y avait élu domicile. Quelques draps prenaient l'air, étendus au bord des fenêtres, les fleurs du jardinet étaient resplendissantes et la cuisine laissait s'échapper une alléchante odeur de quiche dans la rue. La parfaite petite chaumière... habitée par une créature cruelle, à l'origine d'une bonne quinzaine de suicides, responsable de moqueries incessantes envers ses victimes et amatrice de chaire humaine. Quoi de plus naturel ?_

_Dans un seul mouvement, Sam et Dean se lâchèrent la main et saisirent leurs revolvers. Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers la porte et firent le tour de la maison pour repérer les fenêtres ouvertes et la position du polymorphe. Le cadet nota que la créature se trouvait dans le salon, assit devant la télévision. Qui a dit que les créatures mythologiques étaient vieux jeu ? Dean fit signe à son frère d'escalader la gouttière pour atteindre l'étage et se glissa ensuite par la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui se trouvait à l'opposé du regard du Sang-Mêlé. Il mit son ennemi en joug et s'avança silencieusement derrière lui._

_Sam venait d'atteindre l'étage. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'introduisit dans la maison et inspecta la chambre dans laquelle il avait atterrit : un lit simple contre le mur, une coiffeuse, une commode et une table de nuit. La décoration était sobre. Sam songea que Missouri n'avait certainement pas trouvé le temps de s'en occuper, et, une pensée en amenant une autre, il repensa aux propos de Dean. "Il ne s'est pas vanté de s'en être débarrassé, il doit la garder vivante, quelque part dans la maison." Il chercha donc l'intéressée du regard, tout en se concentrant pour ne pas alerter le Sang-Mêlé._

_Leur plan était simple : verrouiller toutes les issues possibles, afin de s'enfermer dans la maison avec le polymorphe. Dean se chargeait du rez-de-chaussée pendant que Sam s'occupait de l'étage. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par trouver la propriétaire de la maison, ligotée et bâillonnée dans le grenier. Il s'empressa donc de la détacher._

- Sam ! Dieu soit loué, j'ai crû que j'allais mourir ici.

- Missouri, vous allez bien ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui est resté ligoté pendant quatre jours, je m'en sors bien_, répondit-elle avec humour._

_Sam lui expliqua alors brièvement le plan qu'il avait mit en place avec son frère, mais se garda de lui expliquer sa méthode pour tuer le Sang-Mêlé. Il sortit ensuite du grenier en invitant la médium à le suivre. Ils descendirent silencieusement, priant à chaque marche pour que celles-ci ne grincent pas sous leurs poids, retenant instinctivement leur souffle et écoutant ce lourd silence qui pesait dans la maison. Soudain, une ombre inquiétante fit son apparition en bas de la cage d'escalier._

- Sam ! _chuchota Dean en voyant son frère._

- Dean, j'ai trouvé Missouri.

_L'aîné fit un signe de tête à l'intéressée et indiqua à son frère la position de leur cible. Sam acquiesça et continua de descendre les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Dean. Mais alors que Missouri voulu faire de même, sa jambe se déroba sous son poids et la fatigue, puis la quinquagénaire tomba lourdement sur les marches en bois. Tout de suite alerté par le bruit, le Sang-Mêlé se dressa sur ses jambes et se précipita vers les intrus._

_Voyant alors le danger se rapprocher, Dean arma son revolver et commença à tirer sur ce polymorphe étrange qui craignait les balles. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas de moyens pour se défendre, décida de jouer la carte des sentiments pour freiner Dean dans ses attaques et se métamorphosa. Ce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Dean, car il stoppa net ses tires en restant coît devant la créature. En effet le Sang-Mêlé avait prit l'apparence de John et lui fit face avec l'aplomb qui sied au personnage._

- Winchester et Winchester... Vous revoilà.

- Sale enfoiré, tu ne feras pas le fier longtemps !

- Oh mais j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour faire ce qu'il me plaît, n'est-ce pas Dean ?

- Tais-toi !

- Comment ton cher petit frère prend-t-il ce trop plein d'affection que tu as pour lui ? Peut-être as-tu trop peur de lui demander ?

_Il s'approcha de Dean et lui chuchota à l'oreille._

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'il serait capable de faire semblant de t'aimer pour t'aider à remonter la pente. Et oui, il est comme ça notre Sammy.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !_ hurla Dean, plus qu'enragé par les propos du polymorphe._

_Cependant, Sam qui n'avait pas entendu la teneur de la discussion s'approcha de son frère et commença à mettre son idée à exécution. Il prit la main de Dean et regarda son "père" droit dans les yeux._

- J'aime Dean,_ dit-il._

_Le coeur du concerné rata un battement une larme vint couler discrètement sur sa joue... Alors comme ça, ce fils de pute de Sang-Mêlé avait vu juste. Après tout il voyait à travers les mensonges, alors forcément, il avait prévu la pauvre tentative de Sam._

- Sammy...

- Laisse-moi parler, Dean_, continua-t-il en serrant la main de son frère de plus en plus fort. _Je suis amoureux de Dean.

_Missouri, qui malgré sa chute était toujours là, écoutait Sam et malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle faisait preuve, ne parvenait ni à comprendre ni à croire un traître mot de son propos. Et ceci déclenchant cela, le polymorphe commença à s'énerver._

- C'est faux !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- Je vois clair dans tes mensonges, Sam Winchester !

- Et bien moi je ne crois pas... Tu ne sauras jamais si je dis vrai ou pas, parce que tu ne lis pas les mensonges !

_Mais alors que Sam parlait, la peau de John commença à se craqueler, laissant apparaître un épiderme encore plus clair et plus blanc._

- Tu dis que tu hais les mensonges et les secrets, mais tu as été assez stupide pour te faire avoir toi-même. Ce que tu lis ce ne sont pas les secrets, mais les convictions ! Car si tu savais lire les secrets et les mensonges, tu aurais immédiatement su que nous étions dans la maison et tu serais capable de me dire si ce que j'avance est faux ou pas.

_Ensevelit sous tant d'informations, le Sang-Mêlé se déchirait la peau et luttait contre les convictions de Sam. Alors Dean, le voyant totalement défiguré, en profita pour l'achever d'une balle dans la tête._

_Satisfait de l'aboutissement de son plan, Sam souffla tout l'air de ses poumons et respira un grand coup en regardant le cadavre qui tâchait la moquette du salon. L'aîné des Winchester s'approcha rageusement de ce même cadavre et vérifia que son coeur avait bel et bien cessé de battre avant de se retourner vers son frère. Depuis l'épisode du restaurant, Dean ne savait plus quoi penser de sa relation avec Sam. Avait-il vraiment fait tout ça pour lui remonter le moral ? Mais alors que son regard croisait celui de son frère, Dean crû voir du désir dans ses yeux._

- Sammy...

_Soudain le cadet s'approcha de l'aîné, et sans un mot, glissa sa main contre sa nuque avant de l'embrasser avidement. Dean se laissa faire, enivré par la caresse des lèvres de Sam sur les siennes. Ce baiser pouvait bien être un baiser de compassion, l'expression d'une forte adrénaline ou même un baiser pour demander pardon, Dean avait déjà bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Ils durent enfin rompre ce baiser plein de tendresse pour se permettre de respirer. Mais alors que Dean allait parler, son frère l'interrompit._

- Si tu savais à quel point ça a été dur de me retenir tout ce temps_, chuchota-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou de son aîné._

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai dû me retenir pour pouvoir tuer cette chose. Il fallait que vous deux, soyez persuadés du fait que je ne t'aimais pas.

- Pourquoi ?_ demanda Dean qui ne comprenait pas bien la logique._

- Je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, le Sang-Mêlé ne lit pas les mensonges ni les secrets, il lit les convictions. Il voyait dans mon esprit que j'était convaincu de t'aimer, mais en même temps il lisait dans celui de Missouri et le tien, que vous étiez convaincu du contraire. Du coup, il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses.

- Mais quand il a déballé ma vie au grand jour, c'était le même cas de figure, non ?

_Puis un grand blanc s'installa entre les deux frères et Sam marmonna une réponse presque inaudible._

- J'en rêvais tellement que je m'en suis convaincu moi-même.

_Entendant cette réponse très inattendue, le coeur de Dean fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et comme poussé par un désir incontrôlable, il prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue et tendresse. Puis, sans crier gare, une larme vint couler sur sa joue et mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres, tirée en un grand sourire. Le cadet enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son frère et passa ses bras dans son dos pour le coller un peu plus à lui._

_De son côté, Missouri assistait à la scène sans réagir. Elle avait tout comprit, mais elle ne voyait pas bien quoi dire contre ça. Et puis, de quel droit aurait-elle pu s'opposer à cet amour ? Ils avaient l'air si serein comme ça... Elle songea que si cet amour était pour eux le moyen de trouver un peu de bonheur dans leur vie de chasses, de créatures douteuses et de mort, alors elle leur donnait sa bénédiction. Elle faisait le moins de bruit possible pour leur faire oublier sa présence, et les laisser profiter un peu du calme qui leur était offert. Seulement, malgré la joie que les Winchesters éprouvaient, ils n'en oubliaient pas leurs responsabilités. Sam se défit de l'étreinte de son frère et vint soutenir la voyante qui souffrait de terribles courbatures._

- Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital. C'est dangereux de te laisser seule ici, dans cet état.

_La quinquagénaire acquiesça. De toute façon, Sam ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Pendant qu'il l'aidait à embarquer dans l'Impala, Dean s'affaira à emballer le cadavre dans un tapis qu'il trouvait du plus mauvais goût et découpa un gigantesque carré de moquette qui portait la preuve que le sang avait coulé ici._

_Sam et Missouri l'attendaient dans la voiture. Il chargea alors le corps dans le coffre et prit le volant._

- Il y a une rivière ou un fleuve dans le coin ? _demanda-t-il à Missouri._

- Oui, juste à l'Est d'ici, à une vingtaine de minutes.

_Dean conduisit alors jusqu'au fleuve et avec l'aide de son frère, jeta le corps à l'eau en prenant soin de garder l'horrible tapis de la voyante pour ne pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à eux en cas d'enquête. Il retourna ensuite chez Missouri et sortit le tapis et la moquette du coffre._

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _demanda Sam._

- Attendez-moi deux minutes, je reviens.

_Sam attendit alors patiemment que son frère revienne. Puis soudain, il vit de la fumée s'échapper du conduit de cheminée et comprit ce qu'étaient devenues les tapisseries. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit alors, puis une autre, et depuis celle de la cuisine Dean cria à l'attention de la quinquagénaire afro-américaine._

- Désolé pour l'odeur !

_En voyant son sourire amusé, Sam ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Missouri soupira, ennuyée de savoir qu'elle allait devoir tout nettoyer en rentrant chez elle. Mais Dean les rejoignit très vite et reprit le volant. Ils roulèrent pendant à peine 10 minutes et arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Pour aider leur amie à marcher, Sam et Dean prirent chacun un bras et la tirèrent jusqu'à l'accueil de l'établissement._

- Les visites ne commencent que dans une demi-heure, mais vous pouvez attendre sur ces sièges, _dit la réceptionniste avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche._

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour une visite, notre amie qui est juste là aurait besoin d'un suivit médical.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Elle souffre de très douloureuse courbatures depuis plus de deux jours et elle n'arrive même plus à marcher.

- Attendez sur les sièges s'il vous plaît, je vais appeler un médecin.

_Les trois compères s'exécutèrent et attendirent sagement qu'on vienne les chercher. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps puisque cinq minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'un médecin prit Missouri en charge. Mais avant de partir, la voyante fit ses adieux aux deux frères._

- Portez-vous bien les garçons, j'espère que vous serez heureux comme ça. Votre père aurait été très fier de vous.

- Merci Missouri. A une prochaine fois peut-être... _répondirent les deux Winchester, en coeur._

_Le médecin emmena donc Missouri dans une chambre pour s'occuper de son cas, laissant Sam et Dean, bras ballant au milieu du hall. Ils s'apprêtaient déjà à partir lorsque la réceptionniste les interpela._

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais besoin que vous remplissiez ce formulaire.

_Légèrement ennuyé, Sam prit alors un stylo et observa la feuille. Nom et prénom du patient, âge, groupe sanguin, lieu de résidence, allergies, traitements quotidiens, etc... Il remplit ce qu'il pu, à peine sûr de ce qu'il écrivait et rendit le formulait à la réceptionniste._

- Pour le reste, il faudra lui demander_, dit-il._

- Merci. Bonne journée messieurs.

- Bonne journée mademoiselle.

_Ils sortirent alors de l'hôpital et retournèrent vers l'Impala, garée plus loin dans la rue._

- Elle était mignonne la réceptionniste, _suggéra Sam, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

- Qui ? _demanda Dean, dans la lune._

_Sam rigola, amusé et vola un baiser à son frère._

- Hey ! C'est du viol ça ! _réagit celui-ci en souriant._

_Le plus jeune des deux ricana de plus belle et s'approcha de la voiture. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la portière arrière pour déposer son manteau sur la banquette, Dean le força à entrer et le fit s'allonger sur les sièges arrières. Il s'allongea alors au dessus de lui et ferma la porte._

- Moi je préfère les relations consenties, _dit-il avec un sourire béant._

_Puis soudain, les rires et les sourires s'effacèrent pour laisser place aux plus sérieux des regards. Sam et Dean se regardèrent sans bruit l'espace d'un instant et leur visages se rapprochèrent sensiblement. Le cadet caressa la joue de son aîné et lui murmura à l'oreille._

- Je t'aime Dean.

_L'intéressé ferma doucement les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère._

- Je t'aime aussi Sam.

_Alors, dans un même élan, ils fondirent ensemble dans un langoureux baiser où leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, répétant inlassablement l'écho de leurs sentiments réciproques, "**Je t'aime"**._


End file.
